


My Flower

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Murder, Mutant Reader, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Vigilante Justice, a little ooc Peter Parker, mcu - Freeform, probably one of the sickest things ive written oops, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: When a simple crush develops into an unhealthy obsession.





	My Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is technically an adult in the MCU but I’m gonna label it as underage just to be safe. This is for @sherrybaby14’s 6k Reader Insert Challenge on Tumblr! My line was “Did you really think you could take me on little girl?” Italics indicate a flashback. Enjoy!

You wouldn’t call yourself a hero, not by a long shot. Heroes tend not to kill bad guys, no matter how evil they are. Now, you definitely don’t go out of your way to kill them but if it happens, it happens ya know? Mr. High-and-Mighty Spiderboy seems to disagree with you on that and every time he catches you out on patrol he spends the whole time trying to convince you to change your ways.

Tonight was no different, you stood atop one of the highest buildings in Queens, the breeze tugging gently at your (Y/H/C) hair. A black mask disguises your features from prying eyes, the temporary adhesive on the back of your own design to keep it from falling off. You wear tight but stretchy black pants and a thick, lightweight sweatshirt. 

Your trained ears catch the sound of near-silent footsteps landing on the concrete behind you. The steps came from nowhere meaning it could only be only one of two things: the ever annoying Spiderboy, as you so affectionately named him, or a new villain who could fly or teleport or had some other ridiculous power.

Unfortunately for you, it happens to be the former. At least if it was a villain you could kill them. You let out a loud sigh, rolling your eyes a little as you turn around. “Come to lecture me again, Spiderboy?”

“No.”  _ Lie _ . His voice was higher than usual, a dead give away that he was keeping the truth from you. You snort and cross your arms over your chest, raising a brow at him.

“Is that so? Well, you can save it for the night, I haven’t killed anyone yet and I am  _ not  _ in the mood for another lecture.”

He begins to stutter another excuse only to be cut off by a blast of white light. You jump back as he gets taken down, slipping into a defensive stance with your hands at the ready to unleash your full potential on this asshole.

“My name is Voltage and I have come to take over the world. I can’t do that while you two stand in my way so now, you must die!” A voice echoes around you and your eyes roll back into your head so far you could practically see your brain.

“You have got to be kidding me! That is the oldest line in the book, could you not come up with anything better?” you snark, wanted a real challenge for once instead of some lame ass wannabe bad guy.

This new “villain” lands next to you with an enraged look on his face. “You dare mock me? I’ll show you who I am to be mocked!”

You light up your hands, heat pulsing through your veins as a ball of fire appears between your hands. You roll it in your hands as you walk around “Voltage”. A sadistic grin lights up your face. “Didn’t they ever tell you what I can do?”

A flicker of fear dances through Voltage’s eyes before it quickly disappears. You glance at your partner with mild concern, wanting to make sure he’s okay no matter how much he annoys you. 

He seems to be fine, a little dazed if anything, and you let out a small sigh of relief before focusing your attention back on the villain at hand. Voltage’s skin began to crackle as shocks of energy pulse through his body and he shoots a blast of energy in your direction. 

You're quick to dodge it, throwing a ball of fire back at him. You match each of Voltage’s hits, the two of you evenly matched for a fight. That is until you misstep and Voltage gets the upper hand, taking you down hard. 

You let out a sharp gasp as the breath is knocked from your lungs and your head cracks against the cement of the building's roof. You don't allow yourself to be distracted by the injury for long, quickly dodging a punch aimed for your face and trying to throw Voltage of your body which he had pinned to the ground.

_ ‘Where the hell was your partner when you need him?’ _ you think to yourself, wondering why it's taking so long for Spiderman to help you take down Voltage. The split second of distraction allows Voltage to land a punch and pain blossoms from your jaw. He lands another hit, splitting your lip open, blood gushing into your mouth and causing you to gag in disgust.

Voltage is suddenly yanked off your aching body by a furious Spiderman. Peter can only see red at this point. _ ‘He hurt her. He made her bleed. Now, he must hurt for what he’s done to her.’ _

(Y/N) had never seen Spiderman ever truly angry until this night. You laid stunned on the ground, trying to regain your bearings to help your partner. When you finally managed to sit up, spitting the blood from your mouth and your head spinning, you witnessed Spiderman become the biggest hypocrite on the planet.

Too furious to think straight, Peter murdered Voltage, snapping his neck in seconds.

Your eyes widen in shock and Peter turns to you, concern evident in his features as he quickly makes his way over to your injured form.

“Are you alright, my flower?” He asks softly, trying to wipe some of the blood from your face as he kneels beside you.

“I’m fine,” you mumble, staring at Voltage’s crumpled body barely ten feet away. “Why did you kill him? Isn’t that majorly against your whole schtick?”

“He hurt you my flower, I could never let him live for hurting you the way he did,” Peter mutters, his voice shockingly sweet for such menacing actions. “Now come, let's get you somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can hurt you my flower.”

You stare at him in confusion at the nickname and you open your mouth to say something only to be cut off by a cold metal bracelet clicking over your wrist.

A sudden rush a weakness flood through your body and your eyes droop. “Whaa-what did you do to me?” you slur, trying to stay conscious as Peter picks you up with little effort.

“I’m sorry, my flower, it's just a technicality until I can trust you completely.” He whispers, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. “Now rest, you're going to need it.” you hear him say before you're finally absorbed by the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

_ When Peter first met you, he was in shock at how brash and uncaring you were. Despite the fact that you killed people with no mercy, he couldn’t help but feel oddly attracted to you. What started as a small fleeting crush, quickly developed into an obsession. Peter knew that every night you would go on patrol to keep the crime-ridden streets relatively clear for the night and every night, without fail, he would find you and make up an excuse to follow you around. He just wanted to be close to you, your scent delectable and overpowering to his enhanced senses. _

_ With advanced weapons and combat knowledge combined with the ability to conjure fire and manipulate it to your very will, you made quite the formidable opponent. You compelled Peter like no one had before and he had to know everything about you, starting with your actual identity. _

_ After a long night of patrol, you were exhausted. You just wanted to go home and you were so focused on getting home you didn’t notice Peter following you. A mistake that you'll regret later. He stayed a few steps behind you at all times, dressed in civilian clothes and his suit hidden deep in his backpack to keep suspicion low.  _

_ He watched you step into an alley and effortlessly scale the wall, slipping into an open window on the fourth floor. _

_ Your apartment. _

_ He shot himself up to the fire escape, landing lightly on the rusted metal. _

_ In your tired state, you didn’t hear him. Another mistake on your part. _

_ That night, Peter found out your true identity and as it turns out, the two of you go to the same school.   _

_ You're at Midtown on a scholarship because there's no way in hell you'd be able to pay for it without one. Lucky for you, you're classed as a genius which made attaining the scholarship easy as pie. _

_ The following day at school, you made your first friend. A shy, quiet boy named Peter Parker. You'd seen him in the halls several times before but had never talked to him before. He had approached you about joining the school's academic decathlon team. You told him you’d think about it but knew the answer was no because you certainly couldn't shirk off your duties to the city for a cute boy. Nonetheless, you and Peter became close friends fast and luckily for Peter, you suspected nothing. _

You awaken in a dimly lit room on a soft bed, your eyes fluttering open slowly. You look around in confusion before remembering the events of the previous night you went out on patrol. You hastily try to sit up, not getting very far as your hands are tightly secured to the bed frame and that blasted bracelet’s still locked onto your wrist. You struggle for a short while, quickly getting tired of attempting to escape. You pant softly and go limp, your eyes darting around the room to assess your surroundings.

You have most of your clothes on still, save for your sweatshirt and mask, leaving you in your tight pants and a tank top.  _ ‘Whoever took you knows your identity now. Great.’ _

There's not much in terms of decoration but there's a cute little nightstand a bookshelf and a second door probably leading to a bathroom of sorts.

You pause your assessment when you hear the floorboards creak and lift your head up to call out to the person.

“Hello? Is someone out there? Please, help me, I'm in here!” you yell, struggling in your bonds again.

The door opens and you let out a sigh of relief when you see who enters. “Peter! Thank god, please help me out of these. I know this is gonna sound absolutely nuts but some crazy bastard posing as Spiderman kidnapped me and he tied me up and I can’t get out. You have to let me out.” you beg, looking hopefully over at your friend.

Peter’s brows furrow and he walks to the bed, sitting next to you and setting a gentle hand on your thigh. “I can't do that, my flower, you need to stay here with me.” Your face goes white at the nickname and you pull away from Peter’s touch.

“You? You’re Spiderman? The one who took me?”

He smiles and nods, moving his hands back to kneading your soft thighs. A heat flushes through you and if you could slap yourself, you would. _ ‘I cannot think about him that way, he abducted me!’ _

“I hope you can forgive me, I needed to get you here. I needed to keep you safe.”

“Please untie me,” you beg, the bonds rubbing harshly against your skin.

Peter looks conflicted as he thinks about untying you, the both of you sitting in silence for several minutes before he reaches over your body and unties your wrists from the bed frame. 

“Thank you.” You smile, pulling your hands down and gently massaging the raw skin.

Peter takes your hands in his, holding your hands up to his lips and he kisses the irritated skin. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, my flower.” You give him a false smile.

“It’s okay Peter I forgive you.” You tell him, keeping your fake smile on your face. He smiles bright and pulls you in for a hug.

“I’m so happy you forgive me, flower.”

You try not to cringe and hug him back. You pull back, opening your mouth to speak but your stomach interrupts you, growling loudly at the lack of food in it. 

Peter springs up with a giddy look on his face. “I’ll get you some food, I’ll be right back, stay right here.” He practically runs out of the room to go get you some food.

You wait for a few seconds before springing up, looking for something to use as a weapon. You find nothing and you hear hurried footsteps approaching the door. You panic and hide behind the door,  _ ‘Well, if I can’t find any weapons, I might as well try and catch him off guard when he gets back,’ _ you think as Peter walks through the door.

His head cocks to the side like a puppy when he sees you missing and he calls out for you, setting the tray of food on the dresser. “(Y/N)? Where are you, my flower?”

You take the opportunity and jump on his back trying to take him down. It doesn’t work as you'd hoped and Peter tugs you over his shoulders and you hit the ground with a harsh thud. You scramble to get up but Peter quickly pushes you back down to the ground, sitting on your hips and pinning your hands to the floor above your head.

**“Did you really think you could take me on little girl?”** He teases, tightening his grip on you. He holds both your hands in one of his, grabbing the ropes from the bed and tying them around your wrists even tighter this time before letting go completely. 

He climbs off you and you try to stand but he only picks you up and tosses you back onto the bed. He pulls your hands up and secures them back to the bed frame once again. You let out a scream of frustration and Peter lets out a soft sigh.

“I’ll let you out again when I can trust you, my flower, I put my faith in you before and you betrayed me.” His words hurt you more than you cared to admit and you gave him a glare to disguise your feelings.

A sudden thought pops into your mind. “Peter?” you implore softly.

“Yes, my flower?”

“What did that bracelet do to me? Where did you get it?”

“I had Mr. Stark design it. He doesn’t know what I’m using it for, of course, but what he doesn't know won’t hurt him. The bracelet is designed to disable your powers in a way so that you can’t hurt me or yourself with them.”

_ ‘So that’s why I feel so weak.’ _ you think to yourself sadly. You say nothing, your gaze moving from Peter to stare at the ceiling as you recede into your own thoughts.

Peter lays down beside you, facing you and gently running his hands through your hair. You flinch away before relaxing into his touch, knowing he won’t hurt you. Your breath catches as Peter’s hands gently slide down, caressing your soft skin as his fingers trace complex patterns along your body.

Your eyes widen and you glance over at him sharply as one of his fingers gently traces around your nipple, your body squirming under his touch.

He grins and moves quickly, positioning himself above you and conjuring a knife from who knows where. Your eyes widen in fear and you open your mouth to protest but he quickly shushes you. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you, my flower. Never,” he reassured, swiftly cutting your tank top off, grinning gleefully as your upper half is exposed save for your bra. He quickly removes that as well and, in an instant, your upper half is completely bare.

You squirm in discomfort as he stares at your vulnerable form but he simply leans down, attaching his mouth to your left nipple while one of his hands begins to play with your other breast. You let out a quiet yelp of surprise, trying to flee from his mouth and wandering hands.

He continues for several minutes and you have to bite down on your lip to keep your reluctant moans at bay. He grins at your reaction and his hand travels downward from your breast, undoing your pants skillfully before moving to hover above your lower half. He drags your pants and underwear off swiftly before locking your legs down to the bed to keep you from kicking him.

Finally, he reaches your sweet, delectable pussy. You try and free yourself from his tight grip but he spreads your legs apart, pinning them to the bed forcefully.

“Peter, no, please. I don’t want this. Please let me go.” you beg, wishing you were back home in your own bed fast asleep and far away from Peter.

“I can’t do that, my flower. I crave you. I need to have you … and you need me. Just trust me, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He growls out, his tongue poking out and licking a long stripe along your slit. A strangled gasp escapes your lips and you lift your hips from the bed to escape his skillful tongue but he’s unrelenting, hungrily attacking your dripping pussy.

His mouth splits your lower lips and he plunges his tongue into your sex. He licks upward and sucks at your clit, your body trembling as it slowly begins to betray you. You felt the muscles inside your stomach and pussy clench, beyond your control, spasming and jerking. Peter works you up enthusiastically until your orgasm hits you like a train, smashing into you, knocking you topsy turvy, hither and yon, until you aren't sure exactly where you are anymore.

All you knew was that you felt wonderful and that you didn't want it to ever stop.

_ ‘No! What the hell am I saying? I don’t want this!’ _ Even you couldn’t believe your own words. You were starting to like it and you couldn’t help but hate yourself for it.

Peter raises his face away from your pussy, smiling up at you, his lips glistening with your juices. “I was right, you taste absolutely divine.”

He sits up, peeling off his clothes as fast as he can and soon he’s completely naked between your open and pliant legs. He crawls his way up your body, attaching his lips to yours. You can taste yourself on his lips and you can’t bring yourself to hate the taste.

You were in the midst of a very deep kiss when you feel his cock wetly slide between your lower lips and you try to pull your hips back from his probing flesh. 

He’s patient and so he continues kissing you, exploring you, and gently grinding into you. You felt his grinding movement change to a push. He pushes at you a few times and then you feel him slip just inside your pussy. He stops for a moment and looks you in the eye.

"(Y/N), I want you to look at me. Don't take your eyes off of me. Understand?"

You nod yes as he pushes himself into you. He doesn't wait, doesn't take it easy on you. As soon as Peter feels himself lodge in your hole he pushes. Your hymen had been abused by fingers and tampons and didn't stand a chance against his thick cock. You hiss at the pain, but it’s gone almost immediately. He doesn't slam it in, but he pushes steadily, feeling your muscles fight him and then give way, feeling your insides being pushed away from your pussy walls to make room for him. Peter keeps pushing as you wail in mixed pain and acute happiness that Peter’s cock was finally in your belly.  The wonder of the fullness inside you is all you can think about as he kisses you and then, slowly, he starts to move inside you.

"There, see," he said, "it gets better and you'll like it soon enough. You'll be doing this the rest of your life and you'll always think of this moment when you do." He punctuated each sentence with a thrust into your body. He was rewarded by your pussy rippling along his cock as you had your first orgasm while stuffed with a cock.

You allowed yourself to get lost in the feeling. Your whole universe was reduced to the many sensations of this man on you, touching you, kissing you, feeling you, and satisfying himself in you.

You didn't even notice when he reached up and undid your hands. You’d wrapped them around him before you even consciously realized he'd freed them.

He pulls back from kissing you to look at you and run his fingers through your hair. For some reason, you do the same with him and are rewarded with seeing his eyes close as he pushes himself deep into you.

Your hands wander down his sides and you realize just how big he is. He felt so good inside you, stretching you wide, your bodies closer than they’d ever been before. Almost too good. It took you a second to realize why.

"Peter, are you wearing a condom?"

He didn't stop his rhythm as he replied, "No, of course not. Sex isn't nearly as good when you have to use those damn things."

"But I'm not protected!"

"It's too late to worry about it now. Plus, you'd look so cute pumped full of my babies." He kisses you again to silence you and his thrusting took on a new urgency. It was pointless for you to try to push him off of you but you tried anyway and he responded by holding you even tighter. "Mmm, gonna come soon..."

You push back at him again, "Please, Peter! No! I can't get pregnant! Not like this!"

His one arm wrapped around you and held onto your shoulder while his other arm went around your waist as he pushed himself deep into you and then held himself there.

You cum on his cock, crying out his name as your muscles spasm and grip onto him. You black out and don’t know for how long before you come back down again, heart beating through your chest, your entire body tingling and weak. Your pussy still pulses around him, gripping and pulling him in further, wanting to hold onto him.

Peter feels your pussy spasm and it begins to squeeze and release in a timed rhythm. He felt his cock lurch in response to being pussy-sucked and the cum raced through his cock. It doesn’t take him long to follow suit, spilling himself inside you, rhythm breaking and shuddering with the smallest grunt. He rests his forehead against your shoulder as you stay like that for a while, holding each other, panting heavily.

He gently kisses you as you both start to calm down, his cock staying deep inside you for a long while until he finally slips out of you and collapses by your side.

Peter flips to his side and pulls your body close to his, his hands resting on your lower belly as he holds you to him in a protective manner.

“I have so much more in store for you, my flower.”


End file.
